


Red and Sans vs an Edgelord

by MitigatedSix



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arrogance, Fell just being an egotistical ass, Fighting, M/M, first work on here, like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitigatedSix/pseuds/MitigatedSix
Summary: The eight skeletons go having a fun time with sparring each other. That is until a certain Fell asshole decided to be egotistical. Red and Sans challenge Fell to a fight.Now Kustard has to put Fell in his place before his head fills with more hot air.This is my first work on AO3, so no harsh words please! ^_^ Feedback I like tho.





	Red and Sans vs an Edgelord

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on AO3. I hope you enjoy this little story (of almost 3k words) that I have had an idea of for a while. This is kinda one of my headcannons, kinda?? I guess? I just really like the idea that they could summon any weapon they want. Also, I hope I wrote their characters right. Please, tell me if I didn't. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated! Please, tell me what I should work on!

“Nyeh ha! I have beaten you! I have bested all of you!”

Sans sighed at Fell’s gloating. All eight of them were sparring each other since there was nothing to do at their homes. Ironic that they have all made it on the surface and the timelines merged and yet, they have nothing to do. To Sans it was. They all went down into the vacant Underground, so they couldn’t hurt anyone when they used strong attacks against each other. They all faced each other. Except Red and Sans. They didn’t feel like sparring today, but Fell was getting Sans irritated to the point to where he would fight him, just to prove a point. 

“Yes. You have, Fell. Now will you shut up,” Fell’s husband, Stretch, said as he walked over to his brother and dropped down in the snow. 

“How can I? When I am the strongest and the best there ever was against all of you. I have beaten everyone here!” Fell gloated.

“Jesus, Red. Your brother is even bigger of a hot head than some people we know,” Sans muttered towards the skeleton next to him.

Red sighed and squeezed Sans’ hand that was in his own, “You should have seen him when he was training for the Royal Guard then,” he huffed. “He wouldn’t shut the hell up to save his life about how ‘great and strong’ his attacks were getting. Asshole has a big mouth alright,”

Sans snorted and his attention was drawn back to the soap opera that was their weekend outing when Razz spoke up.

“You didn’t beat ALL of us. You still have those two schmuks over there. The ones you call your brother and his boyfriend,” Sans sighed.

“Thank you, Razz, for unknowingly giving away our positions to this whole thing,” Sans said sarcastically. Razz smiled wide at him and flipped him off, which caused him to get slapped in the arm by Blue, his boyfriend. 

“It is true though. I have not fought you or my brother, Sans. I bet that if you fought me, you wouldn’t stand a chance. I’m positive I could beat your lazy self easily,” Red and Sans looked at each other with a look of annoyance as Fell was talking. “Hell, I think I can take you both on by myself,”

Sans smirked at Red and raised an eyebrow. Red smiled back and nodded. They both turned back towards Fell with schooled expressions.

“Alright, bro. If you want a fight, you get a fight. The two of us against you. No holding back. Go until one side can’t take it anymore,” Red offered and stood up from his place next to Sans, offering a hand to his boyfriend. Sans took it and Red pulled him up on his feet. 

“Deal!” Fell shouted and they both smirked at each other out of the corner of their eyes. 

“Uhm, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Papyrus spoke up from his position next to Slim, worried about his brother getting into more than he could handle like he would usually do, as both Red and Sans walked up to the battlefield.

This caused Sans to smile at his brother’s concern and look at him, “Don’t worry, Pap,” they stopped in front of Fell. Sans slipped on a pair of black fingerless gloves, like Red’s, from his hoodie pocket. He shot Pap a wink, “We know what we are getting into,” He turned back to the problem at hand. 

Sans and Red watched Fell. They noticed how confident his stance had become. Cocky almost. He has this smirk on his face that reads ‘I have won already.’ Sans looks at Red out of the corner of his eye. He notices how Red is ready for an attack, stiff. His fingers twitch with anticipation, yet his face shows no emotion. Sans’ hand gently touches Red’s and Red looks at him when Sans looks at him back. Red nods at the look in Sans’ eyes and they turn back towards Fell.

The attack had been quick, almost a surprise. Fell summoned splintered red bones and sent them firing towards the other two skeletons locked in the battle. They jumped out of the way and Red summoned his own bones to throw at Fell. Fell dodged and summoned a weapon to attack with, a long staff-like bone. He went to attack his brother, who dodged and threw out defensives. Sans summoned one of his blasters and shot right at Fell. Fell then jumped away from his brother and avoided the shot.

Fell then went after Sans. The skeleton in target had summoned two bone-hilted daggers and met Fell halfway. They interlocked in a physical battle, the weapons screeching when they grinded against each other. Fell barely won that battle of hand to hand combat by disarming Sans of the daggers and kicking him to the ground. Sans landed on the ground with a thud and Fell put up bones that pierced through his hoodie. Sans huffed. Red then came from the side and jump kicked Fell away from Sans. He landed in the snow and scrambled up to help Sans. Red forced the bones away and helped Sans up. Sans shucked off his damaged hoodie and threw it to the side. It will not cost them this fight no longer. Red does the same, so now they are left in their t-shirts.

Fell recovered from the blow quickly, just in time to see Sans free from his trap and his brother stand protectively in front. Sans and Red looked at each other in the eyes and nodded once. They each summoned a staff of some sort. They were long and thin, but thick enough to still support weight, the top very thick. Fell was a little confused at their selection of weapon when blades erupted from the staffs at the top. Scythe blades cut through the air and make a sharp sound in contrast to the underground draft and the rustling of the Snowdin trees. The blades take a solid form into sharp, deadly things. Sans’ scythe a cool, frosty cyan with silver accents as Red’s scythe was a fiery red with black accents. Fell’s eyes widen at the sheer sharpness of a weapon, now very aware of what he might have gotten himself into, as both grasp at the weapons in their grips, the supposed lazy skeletons putting up more of a fight than he expected. But he would not be bested by his lazy brother and his boyfriend.

“Impressive tools, brother. I didn’t know you had it in you to create such a thing as that,” Fell said and Red laughed. 

“This isn’t all that I or Sans could do,” Red responded as Sans twirled his scythe around to show what kind of speed and skills with the weapons they had. And it was a lot of experience. Fell gulped at that but still didn’t let his fear show. 

Instead, he charged at the two skeletons. Them both readying for an attack as Sans jumped out of the way and Red blocked his brother’s staff, distracting him. Sans ran up behind Fell and jumped high, scythe ready to slice into an enemy. Fell almost noticed this too late and jumped out of the way with the cyan and silver blade barely grazing his arm. Red then attacked at his side again and drove the top of the handle into the side of his rib cage with enough force to push him out of the way. Fell had barely enough time to recover from the blow to his side when Sans used the staff of his scythe as the momentum of a balancing stick to kick Fell with both of his feet in the chest, using the speed and the arch of the scythe to give max power. Sans landed back on the ground as Fell was thrown away from them.

Fell corrected himself with his own staff and landed back on his feet. Fell huffed. He seemed to have gravely underestimated their power. It isn’t much of a surprise anymore to him why Sans and Red were named the most powerful beings in the multiverse by a certain artist and glitch. And here they were. Fell having to huff out each breath as the pain from getting beaten was catching up to him and his HP lowered to a little more than half while the other two skeletons were sporting no scratches or not faltering. Well, they do seem to be a little tired. Fell had to gauge his attacks correctly if he ever had any hope of recovering from this. He had caught Sans off guard by him just getting lucky with his daggers and managing to trap him by his hoodie. God, and that was just that luck of the draw. Honestly, he doesn’t have any chance to bring this back around to his favor. Once they ditched their hoodies and have summoned those scythes of theirs, they seemed to be nimbler and more at ease than they were before. Like it’s so familiar that it’s comfortable.

Fell huffed at his realization and smiled to himself when he spoke to himself, “Well, there is no way I could win this now. But that doesn’t mean I will give up,”

He readied his defenses when Sans came running up to him and engaged him in hand to hand combat with their weapons. Fell would throw in offenses to throw the other off his game as Sans would block it. Sans would swipe the blade across his body and down through the snow, only to flick the blade back around and swipe up this time. Fell jumped back at the last swipe and watched him to see what they were planning to do. But one question burned in the back of his head.

Where was his brother?

In that instant, Red tore out of the trees and sprinted towards his backside. Red hit his shoulder on Fell’s back, causing him to fall to the ground. Fell flipped himself over to see that Red was now standing over him and his red bladed scythe ready to come down on him. Fell made a quick decision to kick his brother in his ribs to knock him down in the snow and away from him. Red lost his breath when he was kicked about a foot or two away from the vulnerable skeleton monster and landed in the snow with a ‘thud!’ Red lost grip of his weapon and sent it landing in the snow not far from where he was. 

Fell quickly jumped up and stood over his winded brother. Just then, the sound of a Gaster Blaster firing filled the silence as a beam swept Fell off his feet like a bag of bricks was thrown his way. Fell hit one of the trees that surround the area and landed on the ground again. The hit caused the covering snow on the pine limbs to fall on to the skeleton’s head.

The display of hilarity would have had Sans giggling to no end. Instead, he filed that away in his mind and only gave a little chuckle before walking over to Red while keeping an eye on Fell. He stepped next to Red and crouched down to look at his face better, using his scythe as a balance.

“How’s it going for ya?” Sans jokingly said and Red gave a little breathy chuckle.

“All good for me, except I just got winded by my brother’s heavy ass combat boots and my boyfriend is laughing at my vulnerable position. But other than that, I’m peachy,” Red replies with a grin and Sans chuckles.

Sans stood up and offered a hand to Red, Red taking it, “Hey, I wasn’t laughing at you. I was joking about you being in such a vulnerable position whilst I blasted your brother into a fucking tree,” Sans heaved Red onto his feet, the scythe in his hand hanging loosely in his grip.

“I feel so attacked right now,” Red retorted back while walking to his dropped weapon and retrieving it again. “I thought we were on the same team here,”

Sans laughed and pecked Red’s cheek, “Let’s just beat your brother already,” he replied which got him a peck on the forehead in response. 

They looked back over to where Fell is, or, was. He wasn’t there anymore. This caused many red flags to go off in both of their minds as they started to look around for him, scythes at the ready. At that moment, Fell jumped out of a tall tree and fired more bones at them. The two Sans’ scattered and ran around the clearing as the Papyrus threw wave after wave of bones at them. The two had to split up and serpentine around the battlefield if they ever had any hope of getting out of the attack alive, slashing at the bones that get in the way with the scythes. 

Sans then made a pivotal turn suddenly towards the direction of Fell and Red followed in suit. 

“Red, clear a path for me!” Sans shouted at the other skeleton and slowed down his run for Red to run past. Red ran forward and began clearing a path from the bones and blocking all the others coming their way. When Red got close enough to Fell, he broke away and let Sans take over. Fell’s eyes widen and he causes bones to erupt from the ground to create a barrier from him and the running skeleton. Sans just ran faster. Sans jumped on the rising bones and launched himself in the air with the help of his gravity magic, scythe over his head and ready to slash down. Fell takes a step back for an escape but didn’t get very far when Sans increased the gravity on his soul and resulted him in falling to the ground quicker. The scythe blade glowed with magic and Sans struck at the ground in front of him when his feet met the ground. 

The magic on the blade released, causing a blast of wind to blow hard at the snow and trees around them. Sans kept a tight hold of the hilt and squeezed his eyes shut at this new power. Red covered his face with his free arm and eyes squeezed shut.

Soon enough, the wind stopped and Red opened his eyes again, uncovering his face. He saw that Sans was still in the same position he was before Red closed his eyes. Sans was breathing hard and had his eyes still closed.

Red looked to find his brother knocked down in the snow again. Red brushed all the snow he could get off from his clothes and walked up to the other Sans, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sans opened his eyes and looked up at Red. He loosened his grip on the weapon and tore it out of the ground.

“Whoa,” was all he said and Red nodded in agreement. Red never seen that one before and he was very curious what caused that, also a little excited. They walked over to where they could see Fell trying to weakly get up and grunting. Red took his scythe and brought the back of the curved blade to Fell’s neck, ceasing anymore movement from the younger skeleton. Fell looked up at them and nodded towards them.

“It seems that I have been beaten. You two win,” Fell said and Red smiled at him, removing the blade from his little brother’s neck vertebrae. 

“You definitely put up a big fight,” Red said breathlessly. He offered a hand to the fallen skeleton and the brother in question took the hand. Red hauled him up and then was given a hug by Sans. 

“We did great. I’m proud of us. I’m proud of you for fighting so well,” he said and Red smiled and the smaller skeleton, bringing his free arm to wrap around the others’ waist and hold on tight.

“I’m very proud too. I’m especially proud of you for learning a new move,” Red grinned down at him and Sans looked up at him with a smile. Red leaned down and placed his teeth against Sans’ gently in a little skeleton kiss. They broke apart and they walked towards the others, hands interlocked and scythes still in their grips. 

“How did you guys do that?!” Blue exclaimed when they finally reached their friends. “With the scythes and Sans with the wind? That was so cool!” Blue had stars in his eyes.

“Well, we’ve always been able to do it. It’s just a simple conjuring spell that I learned way back when actually,” Sans said as he looked down at the weapon in question. 

“May I?” Razz asked as he made a motion for Sans’ scythe. Sans handed over the weapon for Razz and Blue to inspect it. Red let his dissipate and flopped on the ground.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna sleep for a year after this,” he said and Sans chuckled.

“Lazybones,” Fell muttered from his place next to his husband.

“So, Fell,” Sans smirked at the taller skeleton. “Got anything to say?”

Fell sighed, “I am not the strongest one here today. But someday I will beat you,” Sans laughed at the promise in his words. Sans received his weapon again and let that dissipate like Red’s.

“Whatever you say, Felly,”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there was too much detail in it. I got really into it and I have a habit of describing everything :')


End file.
